Gerald McReary
Gerald "Gerry" McReary (Irish: Gearalt Mac Ruairí) (inmate number 7142858) is a character in the Grand Theft Auto series who appears as a main character in Grand Theft Auto IV. Gerry is the third oldest member of the McReary family. Gerry was the leader of the Irish Mob, until he got arrested. He was voiced by P.J. Sosko. Biography Background Gerry was born in 1973 as the third son of Maureen McReary and Mr. McReary, as well the younger brother of Derrick and Francis, Gerry's younger siblings, Packie and Kate, were born in the next few years. Gerry was always involved in family conflicts, with his older brothers. He was also beaten by his father. 27 years later in 2000, Gerry's father committed suicide. Gerry then became the leader, as Derrick left for Ireland, and Francis became a police officer. Gerry made an alliance with the Pegorino crime family Capo Ray Boccino, who used them to weaken the Ancelotti crime family. According to his brother Patrick he had been married three times prior to 2008. Events of GTA IV The Bank Heist When Niko very first meets Gerry, he is heavily inebriated, making him very capricious. He belittles his brothers and Michael Keane, a friend of the family. Immediately after, he warns Niko to never hurt his family, or he will hurt Niko's. Jobs against the Ancelottis Later after that mission he calls Niko saying he has work. Niko comes over to visit a now sober (and less hostile) Gerry. His first mission, Actions Speak Louder than Words involve Niko placing a Car Bomb on Anthony Spoleto's car then blowing it up when he reaches a meeting between him and the Albanians. He then has Niko dress up with the clothes of an Albanian he got on ice then, wearing that outfit, assassinate Frankie Garone in the mission I Need Your Clothes, Your Boots, and Your Motorcycle; the goal of these two missions are to damage the Ancelotti-Albanian relationship. Imprisonment and Ancelotti's Daughter's Kidnapping Sometime before the events of Derrick or Francis McReary's funeral after Blood Brothers, Gerry is arrested for Racketeering offences and imprisoned in the Alderney State Correctional Facility. After the events of Undertaker, he has Niko come to the facility to tell him to set up and kidnap Gracie Ancelotti in the mission I'll Take Her... in order retrieve the Diamonds, which were stolen by Luis Lopez, in the TBOGT mission Not so Fast, after breaking up the museum deal (he then needs to snap a picture of her with his Whiz phone in the Ransom mission.) Afterwards, in the mission She's a Keeper, he has Niko move Gracie from one safehouse to another because the Ancelotti's found her. Last Mission Then, he gives Niko his final mission; Diamonds are a Girl's Best Friend. This mission has Niko Bellic and Packie McReary trade Gracie for the Diamonds held by Luis Lopez and Anthony Prince. At the exchange, Gracie is successfully returned; unfortunately, Ray Bulgarin and his men interrupt the deal. Luis, Tony and Gracie escape the scene and the guy who chased him. Unfortunately, one of his men stole the Diamonds; when Niko and Packie cornered him after taking out the others, he threw the Diamonds in a truck; Packie and Niko eliminated him and the remainders, thus closing Gerald McReary's role in the story. Gerald remained in prison, bidding a final farewell to Niko stating he will be in prison for a long time. He tells Niko to watch over his family. Gerry's final mission is played from Luis's point of view in the The Ballad of Gay Tony mission Ladies Half Price, whilst the events of She's a Keeper took place shortly after the events of the TBoGT mission Ladies Night. Mission appearances *Three Leaf Clover *Actions Speak Louder than Words (boss) *I Need Your Clothes, Your Boots, and Your Motorcycle (boss) *Undertaker (post-mission phone call) *I'll Take Her (boss) *She's a Keeper (boss) *Diamonds Are a Girl's Best Friend (boss) Gallery Grand Theft Auto IV Gerry McReary In Jail-0 Trivia *He was voiced by P.J. Sosko, who also provides voice acting for Walton Lowe, an outlaw and minor antagonist in Red Dead Redemption, another Rockstar game. *Gerald is one of only two characters whose fates are left with prison. The other being Elizabeta Torres. *Gerald, Jon Gravelli, Elizabeta Torres and United Liberty Paper contact are the only major characters in GTA IV who don't appear outside of cutscenes. *Gerald is the first and only character in the whole Grand Theft Auto series to use the word "n***ers" as a derogatory term. The word "n***a" is repeatedly said in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas and Grand Theft Auto V, but only as street talk between African-Americans. *Similarly to Ray Boccino, Gerald towers over Niko when standing next to him as seen in the picture above. In his police mugshot, he is shown to be exactly 6 feet tall, however this is inaccurate as every character is shown to have the same height in mugshots. *It is unknown what happened to him in the attack of the prison in the final mission of "The Lost and Damned". **It is possible he escaped or was killed, however this is unlikely since he would have been on lockdown in the main building with guards on heavy security. *According to him in the cutscene "For I'll Take Her", Gerald faces both racketeering and armed robbery charges. If brought up on both, he could serve up to 50 years in prison, assuming he would not be eligible for parole. If released at that time, he would be 85 years old. Navigation Category:Crime Lord Category:GTA Villains Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Video Game Villains Category:Imprisoned Category:Malefactors Category:Scapegoat Category:Thugs Category:Gangsters Category:Brutes Category:Redeemed Category:Protective Category:Mobsters Category:Anarchist Category:Incriminators Category:Inconclusive Category:Barbarian Category:Male Category:Criminals Category:Drug Dealers Category:Remorseful Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Abusers Category:Addicts Category:Arrogant Category:Related to Hero Category:Tragic Category:Inmates Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Affably Evil